Ana Utulf
Ana Utulf born in YC 17 is the former Ammatar Governor of the Ammatar Mandate. A Nefantar by birth, Utulf was the first Minmatar to rise to the position of Governor of the Mandate, a post previously occupied by solely Amarr. Utulf obtained notoriety for encouraging Ammatar citizens to defect to the Minmatar Republic during the Elder Invasion in YC 110. Early Life Ana Utulf was born into the prestigious Utulf family. The family was one of the first Nefantar clans to begin collaborating with the Amarr invaders following the Day of Darkness and maintained favored status among Amarr for centuries afterwards. As such, they were one of the largest slave owning families in the Mandate. Ana enjoyed a privileged upbringing and attended the finest Amarr schools. She received a full scholarship to the Ammatar Consular University. As a member of the Utulf family, Ana was destined for leadership. In YC 43, she was appointed as an overseer of a small plantation in Tanoo system. Under her tenure, Tanoo became recognized as being one of the most efficient plantations in the Mandate, which was known for outproducing larger competitors. Slave revolts and deaths which was common before her, were eradicated thanks to a strict system of punishment and rewards. Her efforts received several commendations from the local Theology Council representatives, who noted slaves under Ana's preview showed impressive religious growth. By YC 56, Ana became the slave overseer for the entire Tanoo system, having received the full blessings from Ammatar and Amarr officials. Though individual plantations and mines never reached the efficiency compared to her earlier success, the production and slave contentment was up across the board. Though some Amarr believed she was too soft on her slaves, but her results far outweighed their concerns. Early Political Career Given the strength of the slave plantations under Ana's command, it was no surprise when she entered into Ammatar Mandate politics. In YC 67, Utulf successfully petitioned the Ammatar Consulate for the position of governor of Chidah. Though some considered the appointment a step down from her position as Tanoo's slave overseer, Utulf became renowned for the energy and passion she brought to the position. Within a year, she initiated reforms to the system's extensive mining operations, aimed primarily at increasing profitability by reducing deaths and injuries. In YC 74, Utulf negotiated for the opening of a CONCORD Assembly Plant in the system. Though the plant would not open until after Ana had left the office, it was widely considered a coup for the Ammatar. Utulf was promoted to the position of governor of Anares constellation in YC 76, following the untimely death of the former governor there. She only held the position for a short time before taking a position as head of the Ammatar Consulate's Trade and Commerce. During her tenure, Utulf encouraged the entire Mandate to adopt more modern slave holding practices, mimicking those used among the liberal Holders in the Empire. This move proved unpopular with Ammatar slave owners, as the practices were more costly, but it brought her wide attention from the liberal-leaning Heideran VII government. She increased trade with the Caldari State, granting several lucrative mining licenses to Caldari corporations and reducing tariffs on Caldari imports. At the same time, she opened limited trade with the Minmatar Republic during a brief cease-fire between the two long-time enemies in YC 84. Though the trade agreement ultimately fell through when hostilities reignited, Utulf gained the respect of many Minmatar corporations. More successfully, she pushed for several trade treaties with the Gallente Federation. Though never as profitable as either side hoped, the pipeline remains as a source of Gallente goods entering the Amarr Empire. Consulate High Commissioner By YC 91, the Ammatar Mandate was flourishing financially under Ana Utulf's direction, having dramatically increase trade with the Caldari, solidifying the economic importance of the region for the Amarr Empire, and improve the standard of living for the Ammatar across the Mandate. Despite her success, it was surprising when Governor Ibrar Ondagoi named her the High Commissioner of the Ammatar Consulate, the highest position an Ammatar could obtain in the Ammatar Mandate. As High Commissioner, Utulf publicly proclaimed the goal of greater integration with the Amarr Empire, though her policies seemed to push the two apart. She encouraged a build up of the Ammatar Fleet, an act that within five years resulted in a significant increase of Ammatar in leadership positions within the Ammatar Fleet. She increased trade with the Caldari and Gallente and worked for a lasting peace with the Minmatar Republic. In YC 109, Ana began formal negotiations for peace with the Minmatar Republic, a move that was met with mixed views from both the Amarr Empire and Ammatar Mandate citizens. Though Governor Ondagoi claimed the Amarr Empire was fully aware of the planned talks, analysts widely believed the Empire was largely kept in the dark by Utulf. Although the peace talks were marred by terrorist bombings from the Bloody Hands of Matar, Utulf remained hopeful an concensus could be reached. Ammatar Governor and Defection Late in YC 109, Governor Ondagoi stepped down from his post as Ammatar Governor due to his failing health. In a stunning move, Ana Utulf was named his successor which was the first Ammatar Governor of Ammatar birth in history of the Mandate. Chamberlain Karsoth confirmed the appointment without opposition. Though Utulf retained her position as High Commissioner of the Ammatar Consulate following her appointment, causing some opponents to point out she was attempting to do a power grab. When the existence of Starkmanir remnants were discovered in the Mandate hid as slaves in YC 110, Ana Utulf moved slowly to involve the Consulate which caused some to believe she acted deliberately to slow down Amarr investigations of these claims, though publicly she offered the Consulate's full support. In June YC 110, the Elder Fleet invaded the Ammatar Mandate beginning the Elder Invasion of both the Mandate and the Empire to free the newly discovered Starkmanir and others. Utulf shocked New Eden once more by usurping all Mandate communications channels and urged her Ammatar citizens to defect to the Minmatar Republic and realizing the true intentions of their ancestors to protect the remnants of the Starkmanir. Following this action, Ana Utulf connected herself with Elder Fleet drop ships and escaped from the Mandate under heavy guard and protection back to Minmatar space. Aftermath Ana Utulf successfully managed to escape to the Minmatar Republic following the Elder Invasion. Though there was some belief that Utulf was to take the position as the head of the revived Nefantar Tribe, she never made any attempts toward seeking an appointment. Shortly afterwards, Ana disappeared from the political radar within the Republic to retire in a life of solitude. She remains a wanted criminal in both the Ammatar Mandate and Amarr Empire, though there are no public attempts have been made to capture her. She is still viewed by some as a hero and respected by the Nefantar that joined her and by the Minmatar. Category:Ammatar Category:Amarr Category:Minmatar Category:People